How many loves
by MapleYT
Summary: Reescrita - Quantas vezes você pode se apaixonar? - Ela sempre amou Sasuke, e gosta do Gaara. E o que é aquilo que ela sente por Shikamaru? Mas afinal, quem é o pai de sua filha? - Baseado em Três vezes amor. PRIMEIRO CAPÍTULO ON
1. Trailer

**Summary: **Quantas vezes você pode se apaixonar? - Ela sempre amou Sasuke, e gosta do Gaara. E o que é aquilo que ela sente por Shikamaru? Mas afinal, quem é o pai de sua filha? - Baseado em Três vezes amor.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence ao Kishi-sama, mas eu roubei os direitos autorais :)

E foi baseado no filme: _Definitely, mayb_e. Em português, _Três Vezes Amor_.  
Por isso semelhanças não são mera coincidencia.

**

* * *

How Many Loves?  


* * *

**

_Tell me how many times, how many times, can you fall in love?_

Diga-me quantas vezes você pode se apaixonar?

_**Trailer:**_

_**Você se apaixona**_

**O1  
E pensa que encontrou seu príncipe encantado**

- _É ele, é ele!_ – berrou animadíssima, ainda não acreditava no que estava lhe acontecendo.

- _Aquele cara?_ – bufou o garoto ao seu lado – _ele não parece ser grande coisa._

- _Ele é perfeito! E é o meu futuro namorado._

**...mas descobre que a vida não é cor de rosa.**

- _Eu achei que você gostasse de mim_ – sentiu as lágrimas começarem a escorrer pela sua pele alva.

- _E eu achei que pudesse ficar com você, mas parece impossível!_

-_ Desculpa se eu não sou perfeita, mas você também não é!_

**O2  
E diz que tudo que você quer é fugir de compromissos.**

- _Está decidido, chega de homens para infernizar a vida_ – girou quase derrubando o copo com bebida de sua mão – _fico com quem quiser, mas nada sério! _

- _Que bom ouvir isso, porque é justamente o que eu quero._

**...mas descobre que isso é inevitável. **

- _Achei que não quisesse nada sério comigo._

- _Eu também achei, mas o que eu faço se eu só penso em você?_

- _Escute... Eu não te disse antes, mas, eu estou noivo._

**O3  
E não consegue ficar longe de seu melhor amigo.**

- _Nunca achei que pudesse sentir algo tão forte por você._

- _É tão engraçado _– sorriu de lado –_ estou aqui, com você. _

- _Me beija logo..._

**...mas descobre que não o conhecia direito.**

- _Qual é a sua?_ – berrou nervoso – _pelo visto eu só conhecia a sua farsa. _

- _Então eu não era a única que usava uma máscara_ – devolveu no mesmo tom – _eu nem sei mais quem você é!_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Em meio a**_

**Encontros**

- _Nossa, parece que a cada vez que eu te encontro, você fica mais alto._

- _E você mais bonita. _

**Desencontros**

- _Mas eu não quero que você vá_ – disse-lhe em tom choroso.

- _Esse é o único jeito para conseguirmos viver em paz._

- _Acha que vou ficar em paz, sabendo que a pessoa que eu amo está a mais de 12000 km de mim?_

**Discussões**

- _O QUE ESTÁ VACA FAZ NA MINHA CAMA?_

- _Calma, ela estava apenas descansando._

A jovem furiosa aproximou-se em passos pesados, e nervosos, parando ao lado da cama. Em um puxão, arrancou-lhes a coberta. Seus olhos se arregalaram, e uma veia saltou de sua testa. _  
_

- _ELA ESTÁ NUA, SEU DESGRAÇADO!_

**Reconciliações**

- _Eu não queria ter feito aquilo_ – colocou uma das mãos sobre a cabeça, pensativo – _eu estava louco, não é possível._

- _Eu não estou entendendo mais nada._

- _Eu só quero dizer... Me desculpe._

**Disputas**

- _Sabe que eu sou muito melhor do que ele._

- _Isso não se trata de uma competição_ – esbravejou – _é só o que eu sinto. _

**Ódio**

- _Como pode fazer isso comigo?_ – berrou. A face do garoto estava avermelhada pelo tapa – _quero que você morra!_

- _EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO FIZ NADA!_

- _EU TE ODEIO!_

**Muito amor.**

- _Não sei, e não entendo como isso começou_ – disse-lhe, após se separarem do beijo. Sua respiração estava ofegante – _mas eu não consigo mais viver sem você._

- _Eu te amo tanto._

**Uma surpresa.**

- _Deu positivo_ – encarou o pedaço de papel manchado – _eu estou grávida._

- _Onde está o pai?_

- _Não me interessa_ – disse friamente – _vai ser melhor se eu não disser nada._

**E uma pergunta inesperada.**

- _Eu quero saber _– disse a pequena garota – _quem é o meu pai?_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Com os protagonistas:**_

**Yamanaka Ino**

- _Por que as coisas sempre acabam dando errado?_

**Uchiha Sasuke**

- _Achei que tivesse me entendido._

**Nara Shikamaru**

- _Você sabe que eu vou estar sempre ao seu lado. _

**Sabaku no Gaara.**

-_ O que dizer sobre uma garota fútil como você?_

**Haruno Sakura**

- _Não agüento mais! Ela parece ser melhor em tudo o que eu faço._

_**Os coadjuvantes:**_

**Uzumaki Naruto**

- _Não se preocupe, eu vou dar um jeito, 'dattebayo!_

**Hyuuga Hinata**

- _O que eu devo fazer para te agradar?_

**Hyuuga Neji**

- _Não me subestime._

**Mitsashi Tenten**

- _Eu sempre odiei esse sisudo!_

_**E a participação especial de:**_

**Yamanaka Naomi**

- _Por que só eu não tenho pai?_

**Sabaku no Temari**

- _Não acredito que essa loira oxigenada vai te fazer mudar de idéia!_

**Sunagakure no Matsuri**

- _Você não pode fazer isso comigo! Eu sempre te amei!_

**Uchiha Itachi**

- _Hoje você está tão encantadora. Amanhã você estará ainda mais_.

**Iwagakure no Deidara**

- _Eu sempre gostei das mais safadas, un._

**Hoshigaki Kisame**

- _Essa vadia ainda vai ser minha._

**Hyuuga Hiashi**

- _Se fizer isso, não será mais minha filha._

_**

* * *

Então, diga-me, quantas vezes você pode se apaixonar?**_

**

* * *

N/A:** Bem, antes de tudo você devem ter percebido que, apesar de ter o mesmo nome, a fic está um pouco diferente certo? O caso é que eu não estava nada satisfeita com aquela fanfic. Então. resolvi reescrevê-la, e repostá-la aqui no fanfiction. Não que a história tenha mudado da água para o vinho. afinal, o tema é o mesmo, e os casais são os mesmos. Mas... Acho que ficará bem mais interessante assim.

Agradeço novamente a quem havia lido e comentado em minha outra fanfic. Por favor, leiam esta versão.

**Ellie-Kino**  
**I. Kiryuu  
sabaku no Ana Yamanaka Ino  
Sumiko-chan  
MaH-cHaN  
ShimekoO**

Ah! Nunca tinha feito trailer, apesar de sempre achar muito divertido. Acho que ficou meio grande, e talvez tenha informações demais, mas, enfim. Não custa nada tentar, e aprender.

Fora isso, boa leitura, espero que gostem, e please. **REVIEWS**!  
Não tem nada mais ridículo do que favoritar a fanfic, e nem ao menos mandar uma review.  
Não cai o dedo, e não mata. Então, mandem :)


	2. Lembranças

**Summary: **Quantas vezes você pode se apaixonar? - Ela sempre amou Sasuke, e gosta do Gaara. E o que é aquilo que ela sente por Shikamaru? Mas afinal, quem é o pai de sua filha? - Baseado em Três vezes amor.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto infelizmente não me pertence, e sim ao MK-sama.

E foi baseado no filme: _Definitely, mayb_e. Em português, _Três Vezes Amor_.  
Por isso semelhanças não são mera coincidência.

**

* * *

**

**How Many Loves?**

**

* * *

Capítulo I: **Lembranças, apagadas pelo tempo.

_.

* * *

_

**_Primeira parte__

* * *

_**

_.  
_

_.  
_

_23 de Novembro de 2011_

_Nova York, EUA._

_13 horas e 38 minutos _

_.  
_

ESTÁ TARDE, e ela está atrasada. Para melhorar, agora enfrenta um transito simplesmente terrível. Este até possui sua própria melodia: as sonoras buzinas; o encontro do punho impaciente, contra a lataria do carro; os resmungos; os xingamentos; e as ligações, daqueles que a muito os esperam.

Mas quem se importa se em meia hora seu carro andou apenas cinco metros? Bom, ela que terminou seu trabalho, com uma discussão com um cliente do Atlantic Bank of New York. Ela, que teve que esperar o manobrista encontrar a chave de seu carro, caída sob um armário escuro. Ela, que descobriu ter esquecido seu tão importante celular, sobre a mesa da cozinha. Ela, que devia ter chego a uma, mas, segundo seus cálculos, terá sorte se chegar antes das duas.

Sim, ela se importa. Ela... Linda, exuberante, provocativa, escandalosa, divertida, estressada e impaciente. Todos estes adjetivos, entre muitos outros, a definem muito bem.

Yamanaka Ino é uma mulher que aparenta ser mais jovem, do que a idade lhe condena, 29 anos, completados há dois meses. Esta fita com os olhos acirrados, o carro imóvel em sua frente. Mesmo com o rosto contraído, e com alguns palavrões quase escapando de seus lábios, nota-se que é uma mulher muito atraente. Seus fios longos, sedosos e loiros estão perfeitamente presos em um alto coque. A boca cheia e sensual possui uma fina camada de batom vermelho suave. Seus olhos que, mesmo expressando cansaço, são de cintilantes azul piscina. De pele alva e magra na medida, com apenas alguns traços de expressão. Suas curvas acentuadas a tornavam uma mulher sedutora.

Quem a vê logo pensa se tratar de uma mulher fútil e mimada, mas, para a surpresa de todos, Ino é diferente. Encontra-se repleta de obrigações. E a que deveria resolver agora, é buscar sua filha na escola. Sim, ela já tem uma filha. A loira engravidara relativamente cedo, e, além disso, havia se separado do pai de sua filha, antes mesmo que esta pudesse se recordar dele. Resumindo: sua filha de seis anos, sempre fora uma produção independente.

* * *

.

AO FINALMENTE chegar em frente ao portão da escola, pode ver sua filha, recostada contra o muro, a esperando. Ela de fato lembra muito a mãe, quando pequena. Seus curtos fios loiros batiam abaixo da orelha. A pele igualmente alva, e a íris igualmente azul. Por ser idêntica a mãe, nunca havia tido uma única pista de como poderia ser seu pai. Não sabe se ele é loiro, moreno, negro. Ou qual é a cor de seus olhos. Tanto que fora em vão, as diversas horas que a pequena Yamanaka Mayumi passou em frente ao espelho, em busca de qualquer detalhe, que pudesse levá-la a ele.

- _Desculpe pelo atraso_ – disse, com a voz tenra. A garota abriu um curto sorriso amarelo, e caminhou para perto de Ino, abraçando-a – _tive problemas no trabalho_ – tentou se explicar.

- _Não tem problema_ – encerrou a conversa.

* * *

.

A CORRIDA fora preenchida pelo silêncio. Quebrado apenas pelo barulho do motor, e em seguida, a chave contra a porta de seu apartamento.

Este, de três quartos espaçados, dois banheiros, e uma cozinha grande. Afinal, ambas as loiras divertiam-se cozinhando os mais diversos pratos. Exalava conforto e aconchego, mas hoje o clima parecia um tanto tenso. Ino estava concentrada em lavar a louça da janta, enquanto sua filha teimava em comer alguns brócolis que rolavam em seu prato. A primeira havia notado que a garota agia de modo relativamente estranho, desde que chegaram. Por um instante culpou seu atraso, porém isto era algo tão comum. Então, o que estava havendo?

- _Tudo bem, Mayu?_ – perguntou após sentar-se em frente à garota.

- _Hum_ – respondeu com um grunhido, que fez com que Ino estranhasse ainda mais – _é que amanhã é Dia do Trabalho. E a professora pediu para levarmos o pai, para que ele conte o que faz. Todos disseram que vão levar... _– deu uma pausa, como se pensasse no que iria dizer, enquanto a mãe suspirava, já prevendo o que viria em seguida – _por que só eu não tenho pai?_

- _Filha, não é verdade_ – exclamou após pegar a garota em seu colo.

Para a sorte da pequena, havia pulado a etapa de comer os brócolis do jantar, e seguido direto para a cama. Já de pijama, e arrumada, Ino colocou-a deitada sobre a cama, com cabeceira de gatinha. Esparramou-se sobre os lençóis rosa claro, e cobertor branco. A menina logo se sentou, ainda encarando a mãe. Viu-se logo que não estava contente com a resposta.

- _V__ocê tem pai, e sabe disso._

- _Então por que ele nunca vem me visitar?_ – voltou a perguntar – _e não venha me dizer que eu ainda sou pequena para entender isso_ – teimou – _eu queria tanto saber como conheceu ele._

Nunca havia pensado em como contar que se separara do pai dela. Afinal, separou-se antes de sequer descobrir que estava grávida. E agora? Como contar?  
De primeiro instante, tentou mudar de assunto, perguntando sobre a escola e suas amigas. Mas de um jeito ou de outro, a pequena Mayumi fazia seu pai entrar na história.

"_Porque não vai visitar sua amiguinha amanhã? – O papai vinha te visitar muito?_"  
"_Eu comprei aquele sorvete que você adora. – Aposto que o papai gostava de sorvete_".  
"_Você precisa se concentrar mais nas aulas – Eu devo ter puxado o papai nisso_".

Ino suspirou pesadamente. Não dava para conversar com sua filha. Fitou-a durante alguns segundos em silêncio, enquanto Mayumi a encarava insistentemente. Antes que Ino pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, a pequena garota levantou-se e saiu do quarto. Alguns minutos depois, voltou, trazendo uma foto em suas mãos.

- _Mayumi! Não pode sair mexendo nas minhas coisas desse jeito_ – reclamou, em vão.

A garota não estava a escutando. Estava concentrada na foto. A mãe olhou a foto, reconhecendo-a imediatamente. Tinha tirado no seu aniversário de 20 anos. Todos os seus amigos estavam nesta foto. Inclusive...

- _O papai está aqui?_ – a pergunta surpreendeu a loira, que perdeu a fala.

- _Sim..._ – suspirou, voltando os olhos para a foto – _ele está sim._

- _Eu quero saber _– disse a pequena garota – _quem é o meu pai?_

Ino a encarou durante alguns segundos. Remexeu as próprias mãos, coçando-as, em sinal de nervosismo. Usou o horário como desculpa para arrastar Mayu até a cama. Esta se fechou em uma face contraída, e chateada. A mãe sentiu um tremor ao vê-la assim. Tanto que, logo que saiu do quarto, dirigiu-se em passos curtos e lentos até o escritório. Levava consigo, a tal foto. Sentou-se no chão duro e frio, sem conseguir desviar os olhos deles. Sentiu as lágrimas ameaçarem escorrer, _"porque terminou assim?"_ Martirizou-se.

Por mais que se esforçasse. Por mais que fechasse os olhos com força. Jamais poderia esquecer aqueles anos de sua vida, e como ele apareceu. Ou melhor, eles. Pessoas mudaram sua vida, de uma forma que ela sequer poderia imaginar ser possível.

.

* * *

**_Segunda parte_

* * *

**

_._

_.  
_

_01 de Abril de 1999 _

_Tokyo, Japão_

_07 horas_

_.  
_

- _BEM VINDOS de volta a Shiori Gakuen_ – exclamou um homem com o rosto fino, e um par de óculos sobre a face – _vocês finalmente chegaram ao terceiro ano, da escola superior. Portanto, o último ano, antes de irem para as faculdades. Assim, espero que se esforcem ainda mais este ano... _

A sala era razoavelmente grande, suportava cerca de cinqüenta alunos por classe. E estes, dividiam-se entre os atenciosos, que gravavam cada palavra de seu professor; aqueles que sentiam um tremor ao pensar no que viria no ano seguinte; os que faziam pouco caso das palavras, e preferiam comentar o que haviam feito nas férias; e aqueles que ouviam em um silêncio tedioso, ainda sonolentos.

Ebisu, o professor de física, narrava alguns dos procedimentos que seriam feitos este ano. Após alguns anos explicando o mesmo assunto, ocupava-se, ao mesmo tempo, em arrumar alguns dos papéis, espalhados em duas grandes pastas, que continham informações sobre as classes. Vez ou outra lançava um olhar à sala, como se pedisse sua atenção.

- _Muito bem, agora irei fazer a chamada_ – pigarreou, enquanto observava uma de suas diversas folhas – _Aburame Shino._

- _Presente_

- _Ah, mal começou o ano, e já estou cansado_ – um dos jovens, sentado no fundo da sala, reclamou para si mesmo, em uma voz baixa, a fim de que o professor não o escutasse.

Este de cabelos loiros espichados para todos os lados, e um bonito par de íris azul celeste. Com curiosos três riscos em cada bochecha, de corpo atlético, e razoavelmente musculoso. A pele de um moreno, levemente dourado. Um sorriso contagioso, quase que sempre estampado em sua face. Escandaloso, irritante, e excessivamente alegre. Divertia-se em arremessar pequenas bolinhas de papel amassado, contra a cabeça dos colegas, a sua frente.

- _Quero voltar a ter férias, dormir até tarde, comer ramen**¹** a qualquer hora_ – continuou a reclamar, elevando a voz, a cada palavra, sempre que percebesse – _correr, ao invés de estudar para as provas, escolher os melhores tipos de ramen, jogar videogame, comer ramen..._

- _Cala a boca, dobe**²**_ - o loiro fora cortado, por uma voz séria, fria, e irritada.

Não percebera de imediato, porém, apenas atiçara o nervosismo do primeiro, já que este desembestou a reclamar de outras coisas que a volta às aulas o impediria. Dentre estes, metade incluía a palavra "ramen". Os outros alunos, sentados por perto, soltaram um suspiro. Já estavam acostumados com sua paixão por este alimento, porém cansava ouvir tal palavra pela décima segunda vez.

- _Quer calar a boca?_ – repetiu, agora com a voz ainda mais tensa, e alta.

- _Ah teme**³**, até parece que você prefere vir para a aula, __dattebayo_⁴_. _

- _Não, mas eu não repito isso umas trinta vezes, em apenas onze minutos de aula_ – virou-se, encarando-o com o olhar ameaçador – _e, além disso..._

- _Uchiha Sasuke_ – o professor exclamou, interrompendo o que seria o início de uma discussão.

- _Presente _

- _Uzumaki Naruto_

- _Presente _– respondeu o loiro, com a voz vibrante, mesmo que falado de uma forma tediosa.

- _Yamanaka Ino_

Esperou alguns segundos, porém, ninguém se manifestara. Girou os olhos, passando-o pela sala, porém esta permaneceu em completo silêncio.

- _Yamanaka Ino?_

_

* * *

_

.

HÁ APENAS ALGUNS metros de um dos prédios da Shiori Gakuen, a garota de fios longos e loiros corria de forma desesperada. Com seus dezessete anos, sua única preocupação era chegar à sala de aula, antes que batesse o segundo sinal. Quinze minutos de tolerância. Após este, não poderia mais entrar na sala, até o término da primeira aula. E isso lhe renderia uma boa reclamação do professor Ebisu. Justo no primeiro dia de aula.

- _Droga, por que ninguém lembrou de me acordar?_

Mesmo jovem, uma estudante de colegial, é encantadora e provocante. Seus fios que batem na metade de suas costas, estão presos em um alto rabo de cavalo, com apenas uma mecha caída sobre a face, este, um tanto desleixado, devido à pressa com que o fizera. Na mão direita, alguns de seus materiais, como um livro de física, um de química, e um caderno de capa dura. Já na esquerda, uma torrada levemente queimada, com uma camada de margarina.

Preferia poder ter comido o café da manha japonês tradicional, seu misso shiru⁵, arroz, algum legume em conserva, e quem sabe um pedaço de peixe grelhado. Entretanto, a pressa lhe fez pegar a primeira coisa que lhe veio na cabeça, que seria rápido e prático. E esta torrada, fora devorada em três mordidas, logo após a garota cruzar o portão de entrada da Shiori.

Cruzou os corredores às pressas, quase derrubando uma das funcionárias, após sair da escada. Olhava o relógio, em seu pulso esquerdo, de cinco em cinco segundos, como se isso pudesse fazer com que o tempo demorasse mais para passar. Só respirou ao parar em frente à porta de sua sala. A penúltima, do terceiro andar, à esquerda. De fora, ouviu seu nome ser chamado, não se sabe pela qual vez.

- _PRESENTE!_ – gritou, após abrir a porta com violência.

Meros segundos depois, pode ouvir o estridente som do sinal, avisando o término da tolerância. Apoiou suas mãos contra seus joelhos, ofegante, derrubando um de seus livros no chão. Apesar de exausta, um sorriso brotava em sua face cansada. Mas apenas após alguns minutos, notou que estava parada, em frente à sala, e que todos a observavam, entre risos.

- _Yamanaka, que bom que nos deu o privilégio de sua presença_ – Ebisu soltou, com um ar de deboche, o que fez a garota sentir-se corada – _agora poderia se sentar, para podermos começar a aula?_

- _Ahn, d-desculpe_ – apressou-se em recolher seus materiais, e caminhou até seu lugar.

- _E da próxima vez que se atrasar, comunicarei a seus pais, Yamanaka_ – a jovem parou de andar quase que no mesmo instante, virando-se para encará-lo, incrédula – _achei que tivesse lhe avisado que não toleraria atrasos. _

- _M-Mas, eu cheguei antes do sinal!_

- _Por isso hoje foi apenas um aviso..._ – após terminar sua fala, virou-se para o quadro negro, buscando um dos diversos gizes brancos – _bom, vamos começar a aula... _

- _Droga _– resmungou, em voz baixa.

Ainda irritada, praticamente jogou suas coisas sobre a mesa, causando um alto barulho, e um olhar severo vindo do professor. A loira deu um riso sem graça, enquanto corava levemente, porém, assim que ele voltou sua atenção à lousa, a garota mostrou-lhe a língua, nervosa.

Sentou-se em seu lugar, a penúltima carteira, na terceira fileira, a partir da janela. Um dos únicos lugares vagos na sala. Logo em seguida, deveria abrir seu material, e começar a copiar a matéria de "Gravitação", descrita na lousa. Entretanto, enrolava como podia. Não que física seja a matéria que mais odeie, mas assisti-la logo após correr de sua casa até a escola, para evitar uma bronca, e mesmo assim, levá-la em frente a toda a classe, não foi nada animador.

- _Nossa! Apenas dezessete minutos de aula, um novo recorde para a __Ino-buta-chan⁶ _– debochou a garota sentada logo ao seu lado esquerdo.

Um sorriso irônico brotava em sua face, entre risos baixos, para não chamar muita atenção. De curtos fios estranhamente róseos, e cintilante íris verde esmeralda. Sua pele é mais alva que a de Ino, e seus finos lábios mais rosados. Ino mostrou-lhe a língua, assim como havia feito minutos antes, porém, encarando-a com um olhar ainda mais irritado.

- _Muito engraçado, testuda..._

_

* * *

_

.

DESDE SEUS seis anos, conhece Haruno Sakura como sua melhor amiga. De início, era mais uma protetora para a pequena tímida, e inocente, que se via chateada, com as constantes gozações sobre sua testa, um tanto avantajada. Pouco tempo depois, tornou-se difícil vê-las separadas. E com o passar do tempo, descobriram gostos e sentimentos semelhantes. Até demais.

Estavam no quarto ano da escola elementar, ambas tinham seus dez invernos e verões, quando elas o conheceram. O garoto novo. Bonito, e herdeiro de uma grande fortuna, deixada para ele e seu irmão, após o falecimento de seus pais.

A pequena Ino postou-se perto do portão de entrada, junto com um de seus melhores amigos. Apesar de tentar disfarçar, todos sabiam que ela esperava a chegada do aluno novo.

- _É ele, é ele!_ – berrou animadíssima, ainda não acreditava no que estava lhe acontecendo.

- _Aquele cara?_ – bufou o garoto ao seu lado – _ele não parece ser grande coisa._

- _Ele é perfeito! E é o meu futuro namorado._

Ela estranhava. Nunca tinha sentido nada parecido. Mesmo sendo sério, e um tanto frio, parecia-lhe mais bonito a cada vez que o via. Tanto que, em menos de uma semana, já havia tomado conta do coração da loira. Mas Ino não fora a única a sentir uma inexplicável atração pelo novo garoto.

- _Ino_ – a loira parou ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado, por uma voz tão conhecida.

- _Sakura?_ – virou-se em direção à amiga, com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas, em sinal de dúvida – _o que faz aqui? Achei que fosse voltar para a sala..._

- _Eu fiquei sabendo que você gosta dele, do aluno novo... É verdade?_

- _É, mas eu não entendi o porquê de estar me dizendo isso... _

- _Porque a partir de hoje_ – apesar de soltar um suspiro, a encarava com um semblante sério; o punho fechado com força; um olhar um tanto amargo – _nós seremos rivais..._

_

* * *

_

.

- _EBA, FINALMENTE chegou à hora do intervalo, dattebayo!_

A voz escandalosa de Naruto ecoou pela sala de aula, assim que ouviram o som do sinal. O mesmo levantava-se às pressas, sem se importar se o professor de matemática, Umino Iruka, resolvia algumas equações de segundo grau. Este lhe lançou um olhar repreendedor, em vão. Seguindo assim, um suspiro. Não era a primeira vez que dava aula ao loiro, portanto conhecia muito bem sua hiperatividade.

- _Vou aproveitar e comer um ramen instantâneo_ – exclamou com um enorme sorriso na face. Abriu sua mochila verde, a procura de seus pacotes – _hum, melhor de porco ou de peixe?_

- _Dobe..._

- _O que foi teme?_ – perguntou ao notar que ele o encarava sério – _quer um também?_

- _O Iruka ainda nem acabou a aul..._

- _Acho que de porco é melhor, não acha?_ – continuou a falar, enquanto encarava o pacote, pensativo – _é mais saboroso, e o tempero deste é novo. Por outro lado, acho que o de peixe cai melhor de manhã... _– Sasuke soltou um alto suspiro – _hum? Tinha dito algo?_

- _Esquece..._ – finalizou, ao ver o professor se aprontando para sair da sala.

Mesmo que em dez conversas, onze seja algum tipo de discussão, Sasuke e Naruto andavam juntos na maioria do tempo.

São completamente opostos. Seja na personalidade: um divertido, barulhento, desastrado, bagunceiro e animado. O outro sério, calculista, frio, sério, arrogante, irônico, sensato e sério. E seja fisicamente: diferente do primeiro, Sasuke possui cabelos negros e rebeldes. Um olhar profundo, de íris cor ônix. De pele mais alva, porém igualmente atlético e musculoso.

Lembrava-se que o conhecera logo que acabara de se mudar, vindo da província de Ehime, que pertence à ilha montanhosa, Shikoku. Apesar de Shiori Gakuen não ser uma escola pequena, muito pelo contrário, uma das maiores de Tóquio. Receber um aluno de outra ilha do arquipélago japonês, logo prendeu a atenção de todos. E o fato de pertencer a uma antiga família tradicional, agravou a situação.

Todos queriam conhecer o aluno novo, menos ele.

Mas para a infelicidade da maioria, foi Naruto quem passou sete horas, após a aula, junto do moreno. Tudo porque o loiro estava postado sobre uma escada, e divertia-se pichando a mais nova estátua de um dos fundadores da escola, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

Enquanto isso, Sasuke fugia de algumas garotas que acabara de conhecer. Apesar de reclamar, ser rude, lançar olhares severos, elas insistiam em persegui-lo. Tentava despistá-las, por isso passar perto do garoto estranho, sob a escada, lhe pareceu uma boa idéia. Porém, fora recebido por um balde de tinta verde na cabeça, que Naruto derrubara acidentalmente.

- _O QUE? _– esbravejou o moreno, enquanto encarava seu uniforme novo encharcado de tinta. Notou o loiro encarando-o igualmente assustado, porém um tanto risonho – _oras seu idiota! _

Sasuke chutou a escada, com violência, e fora o suficiente para fazer com que Naruto se desequilibrasse. O moreno teria exibido um sorriso satisfeito, ao ver o garoto, que nem ao menos conhecia, porém já detestava, cair contra o chão duro. Mas não esperava que este caísse justamente em cima dele.

- _Saia de cima de mim!_ – tentou empurrar o loiro, que ainda estava atordoado.

- _Oras, foi você que me derrubou, dattebayo_ – rebateu irritado.

Fora a primeira vez que ouvira o "dattebayo". Também fora sua primeira discussão na Shiori Gakuen, que logo se tornou uma briga, contendo socos, chutes e palavrões dos mais diversos. Esta lhe rendeu uma detenção no final das aulas, seu primeiro dia de aula. Tiveram que limpar todas as salas da escola elementar, ou seja, do primeiro ao sexto ano. Sete horas preso com o loiro que acabara de conhecer, e que logo, tornar-se-ia seu maior rival.

Competiam em qualquer coisa, e normalmente, Sasuke era o vencedor. O que incentivava o loiro a tentar superá-lo, e assim, mais discussões e conflitos. Anos se passaram, e a convivência fez com que, mesmo não sabendo direito o porquê, tornassem presença constante em suas vidas. O Uchiha nunca iria admitir, mas considerava-o seu melhor amigo. E sabia que o loiro sentia exatamente o mesmo.

- _Se quer saber, o de porco é melhor_ – o moreno lhe disse, enquanto olhava-o de esguelha. Naruto guardou o pacote de peixe em sua mochila, e encarou-o com um sorriso.

* * *

.

- _E AÍ _– exclamou Ino, para um garoto de expressão tediosa – _como foram às férias?_

Estavam sentados em um dos diversos bancos de madeira, espalhados pelo pátio principal da Shiori. Este se constituía de um local entre os prédios, com um humilde jardim de flores e grama em volta, e uma fonte de água no centro. Grande e espaçoso. De um dos lados, exibia o portão de entrada, com algumas árvores em volta.

- _Normais..._

- _Foram viajar para algum lugar?_

- _Sim..._

- _Onde?_

- _Kyoto..._

- _Nossa! Eu sempre quis ir para Kyoto! Como é lá?_

- _Legal..._ – a loira fechou a cara, com a última frase do garoto.

- _Hum... E as aulas? O que está achando?_

- _Tediosas..._

- _Será que dá para você falar mais de uma palavra por frase, ou é pedir muito?_ – brandiu, em tom irritado, com a face levemente avermelhada. Ele encarou-a com os olhos um tanto arregalados, surpreso.

- _Que problemático..._

Após ouvir a última frase do garoto, Ino exibiu um sorriso involuntariamente. Estava acostumada com o jeito dele. E sabia que "problemático" é a palavra que Nara Shikamaru mais usa. Moreno, de fios negros presos em um alto rabo de cavalo, um tanto espetados. Íris castanho escura, e pele um pouco mais morena que a Ino, quase que no mesmo tom que a de Naruto. E assim como este, possui corpo atlético, mesmo que raramente se envolva em qualquer tipo de exercício físico.

Afinal, para ele, tudo é cansativo, e acima de tudo, "problemático".

Preguiçoso, calmo e um tanto pessimista. Mesmo assim, é uma das pessoas mais inteligentes que Ino conhece, isso se não for realmente o mais. Entretanto, por detestar escrever, e achar muito cansativo pensar, suas notas se igualavam as de Naruto. Ou seja, é um dos piores alunos da Shiori Gakuen.

Se Sakura era sua melhor amiga, Shikamaru definitivamente era seu melhor amigo. Conheceu-o antes mesmo de conhecer a rosada. Tudo por causa de seus pais, que, assim como eles, sempre foram amigos. Durante alguns anos, foram vizinhos. O que levou a Ino brincar que Shikamaru viveu um único dia sem tê-la por perto. Afinal, nascera apenas um dia antes da loira. E para ele, este fora o dia mais tranqüilo de sua vida.

- _Oi _– ambos pararam a conversa, ao ouvir a voz de uma garota de cabelos longos e alaranjados – _já ficou sabendo Ino?_

- _Do que?_

- _Vai ter uma festa no sábado na casa do Sasuke. _

- _E você vai? _– arqueou uma das sobrancelhas em sinal de dúvida.

- _Não, a festa é do irmão dele na verdade_ – soltou alguns risos, meio sem graça – _e sabe como é, ele não vai nos convidar._

- _E porque está me dizendo isso então?_

- _Por que a Sakura me disse que ia tentar entrar na festa_ – tanto Ino quanto Shikamaru a encararam um tanto assustados, mas logo em seguida, a loira exibiu um sorriso, divertida – _disse que seria a chance dela conquistar o Sasuke, não é engraçado? _

- _Nossa, e eu achava que a Ino tinha idéias absurdas_ – soltou Shikamaru – _mulheres são tão problemáticas. _

_

* * *

_

.

A ÚLTIMA aula é sempre a que mais demora para passar. E na opinião de Yamanaka Ino, últimas aulas de literatura são sempre as piores, mesmo sendo com o professor Hatake Kakashi. Talvez por isso tenha agradecido tanto, ao ouvir o som do sinal. Recolheu seus materiais apressada, afinal, mal via à hora de voltar para sua casa, e quem sabe, almoçar rápido, para depois passar algumas horas em sua cama.

Só quando já estava prestes a cruzar o portão, lembrou-se que deveria esperar Shikamaru. Por ter saído com pressa, quase esquecera ao viso de sua mãe, de que ela e os Nara iriam almoçar com seus pais. _"Ótimo, adeus tarde de descanso"_, pensou, após soltar um suspiro pesaroso. Recostou-se contra o muro da escola, tendo em mente que, dependendo da velocidade do jovem Nara, teria que esperar um bom tempo.

Mas para a sua felicidade, poucos minutos depois, deve o prazer de contemplar o moreno, saindo do prédio, acompanhado do loiro Naruto, e de Sasuke.

- _Eba, achei que fosse demorar mais para sair_ – exclamou, revelando um sorriso.

- _O problemático Naruto estava tão apressado para sair da sala, que me fez arrumar as coisas mais rápido..._

- _Ótimo!_ – soltou um curto riso.

Enquanto Naruto logo aproveitou para conversar com os dois, animado. Sasuke permanecia sério e calado, ao lado deles. Também estava cansado, e esperava ir logo embora para casa. Sabia que nesses próximos dias, esta seria tomada para os preparativos para a festa de Itachi, e assim, planejava descansar, e deixar suas coisas longe dos amigos insanos de seu irmão. Até que fora da escola, viu algo que o deixou realmente perturbado.

* * *

.

QUANDO PEQUENOS Sasuke e seu irmão davam-se incrivelmente bem. Tanto que fora o mais velho que ensinara o pequeno Uchiha a escrever. Sempre que podiam, saiam juntos para jogar bola, videogame, entre outros. Mas a morte de seus pais os afastara, e de repente, sem que soubessem explicar o por quê, descobriram-se como dois estranhos dividindo a mesma casa.

Uchiha Itachi sempre fora um prodígio. Mais do que seu irmão. Tanto que entrara na mais prestigiada faculdade do Japão. A Universidade de Tóquio, em outras palavras, Todai. Além disso, entrara no departamento de Direito, um dos mais concorridos, em primeiro lugar.

Inteligente, e incrivelmente atraente. Para algumas, também supera Sasuke no segundo requisito. Cabelos negros, longos e lisos, sempre presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo. Olhar quase tão profundo que o de seu irmão, e de mesmo tom ônix. Alguns centímetros mais alto, e musculoso. A tez, ligeiramente mais escura. Galanteador, com uma coleção ainda maior de fãs. E agora, prestes a fazer uma das maiores festas de Tóquio, na residência dos Uchiha.

Talvez por isso, Sasuke tenha estranhado tanto, quando o irmão parou o carro GT-R preto, da Nissan, em frente ao portão da Shiori Gakuen. Encarou-o com a face surpresa, para depois ganhar um olhar irritado. Adiantou-se, abrindo a porta do carro com violência.

- _O que está fazendo aqui?_ – perguntou, com a voz claramente nervosa.

- _Oras, não é óbvio?_ – soltou com um tom sarcástico – _vim buscar meu irmãozinho na escola. _

- _Não seja idiota... Você..._

- _Ei _– interrompeu-o, enquanto mirava um ponto qualquer através de sua janela – _quem é aquela loirinha que você estava conversando? _

_

* * *

_

.

- _A SAKURA vai mesmo tentar entrar na festa?_ – perguntou Ino, para Naruto.

Eles estavam parados em frente à escola, junto de Shikamaru. Esperavam o ônibus do loiro, para em seguida, pegar o metrô até a casa dos pais de Ino, no bairro de Chuo. Sabendo que os pais de Shikamaru demorariam no mínimo quarenta minutos, não estavam com pressa.

- _Acho que vai, mas é difícil dela conseguir, dattebayo..._

- _É... Se bem que... Realmente... Nós nunca seriamos chamadas para este tipo de festa_ – exibiu um sorriso, um tanto sem graça, algo difícil de se ver na extrovertida Ino – _quero dizer, o irmão do Sasuke é mais velho, está na faculdade, e... _

- _Oi, você é a Ino não é?_ – a loira parou sua fala imediatamente, ao ouvir uma voz rouca e grave, um tanto peculiar. Virou-se, encarando a pessoa que menos esperava ver naquele momento.

- _Itachi?_

- _Vai ter uma festa em casa sábado... Quer ir? _

.

_

* * *

_

.

**Legenda:**

ramen**¹** - prato japonês, de origem chinesa, composto por uma massa japonesa, com caldo, verduras, entre outros.

dobe**²** - algo do tipo "perdedor", "idiota".

teme**³** - maneira de expressar "você", sendo um insulto.

dattebayo⁴ - um sufixo japonês, meio que intraduzível. No português, colocaram como "to certo".

misso shiru**⁵ - **sopa de missô

Ino-buta-chan**⁶ ** - apelido criado por Sakura. "Buta" significa porco, e "chan", é uma forma carinhosa de tratamento. Esta faz uma brincadeira com o nome "Ino", que em japonês, significa "javali".

.

_

* * *

_

_._

_._

**N/A:** Bem, o que posso dizer, além de "me desculpem pela demora"?

Antes que me atirem pedras, tentarei explicar o porquê: Tive sérios problemas na hora de postar essa fic, o que resultou na demora.  
De início, estava esperando chegar um certo número de reviews, para assim, postar. Mas o número chegou, e eu não postei :D  
Depois, quando eu finalmente percebi que deveria postá-la, eu estava passando por aquele momento tão conturbado, que só quem já passou entendem como se sentem. E esse momento chama-se: VESTIBULAR. Pois é, estudei, estudei, e estudei. E o pouco tempo livre que tinha, admito que não usei para continuar este capítulo, porque sim, eu precisava continuá-lo.  
Quando o momento-vestibular passou, eu voltei a escrever, mas chegou uma parte, que eu simplesmente não sabia como continuar. Sinceramente, eu escrevi umas sete vezes, e apaguei sete vezes, até ficar o que ficou. E, hãn, não ficou muito bom não... Mas eu tinha que continuar, e enfim, aqui está a fanfic (:

Bom, fora isso, sobre o uso de palavras estrangeiras.. Tentei evitar, mas nomes de comida, e coisas do tipo "dobe" e "dattebayo", não tinha como tirar. Apesar de terem sua tradução, eu não gosto, e achei que ficaria esquisito.  
Alguns dados como o aniversário do Shikamaru e da Ino, os bairros de Tokyo, e a educação no Japão, como "escola elementar", "escola superior", antes de serem colocados, foram pesquisados.  
E a história será dividida em "partes", que representam mudanças bruscas no enredo.  
Se algum deles soou estranho, por favor, me avisem!

E... Desculpe, este capítulo acabou ficando meio curto, e chato. Quero dizer, não aconteceu nada de novo - nenhuma pegaçao :9 - mas eu tinha que mostrar todo o "passado" deles, e descrevê-los.  
Prometo que a partir do próximo capítulo será diferente, quero dizer, ainda tem alguns personagens que não apareceram, como a Hinata, por exemplo. Mas será um capítulo mais dinâmico!

Ah, eu não tenho beta-reader, portanto conto apenas com minha querida correção automática do Word, minhas aulas de português, e meus olhos, que lêem, e relêem este texto. Desculpe se tiver algum erro, e se alguém quiser se voluntariar ficaria agradecida XD

Por fim, espero que tenham gostado, e bem, **REVIEWS** são muitíssimo bem vindas.  
Não cai o dedo, não mata, e já disse que só posto com determinado número de reviews. Então, mandem :)

* * *

.

**Resposta as reviews: **

**Blum Fox**: Nossa, eu também adoro InoShikamaru, pena que existam poucas fics boas deles.  
Inclusiiive tinha uma fic sua antes, que estavam muuuito legal, mas você deletou :(  
E eu me apaixonaria milhares de vezes pelo Sasori, haha.  
Obrigada por comentar (:

**Morgan**: Que bom que gostou do trailer, e bem, espero que tenha atendido à suas expectativas.  
Este capítulo está meio morno, como expliquei antes, por isso confira os outros, por favor (:  
Adooro Itachi, mas eu me apaixonaria pelo Sasori :D  
Obrigada por comentar (:

**Sumiko-chan**: Sim, eu disse que voltaria :)  
A última fic tinha ficado péssima, e bem, espero que esta esteja melhor. E que bom que gostou do meu trailer!  
Bem, o Gaara ainda vai demorar um pouquinho, mas prometo que ele entrará com graande estilo, haha (:  
Você está fazendo perder a graça, não era para adivinhar (como se fosse muito difícil né XD)  
Obrigada pelo comentário, e eu tentarei não desistir o/

**Vivi Akemi**: Huhu, espero que tenha gostado.  
Obrigada por comentar (:

**MaH-cHaN**: Siim, eu reencarnei (momento-fênix) :D  
Que bom que você gosta das minhas fics, vou tentar não desistir, e postar com mais frequência (:

**Lell Ly: **Fico feliz que tenha gostado do meu trailer, e espero que você goste da fic.  
Por ter que explicar tudo, ficou meio entediante esse capítulo, mas por favor, continue lendo!  
Obrigada por comentar (:

**Louise**: Que bom que gostou.  
Obrigada por comentar (:

**Pink Ringo**: Bom, fique tranquila, pois eu detesto SasuSaku, e definitivamente não os colocaria.  
Quero dizer, entrará, mas não será um casal definitivo. Assim como NaruHina. Afinal, prefiro milhaares de vezes SasuHina :D  
Bem... Por gostar tanto das suas fanfics, fiquei realmente feliz que você tenha gostado da minha.  
Sério, a sua review me deixou muito contente, e me incentivou a continuar (mesmo tendo demorado para postar XD).  
Eu gosto taaanto de ShikaIno, e ficaria ainda mais feliz com uma fic sua deles, huhu. Garanto que você tenha bastante talento com eles (:  
Por favor, acompanhe, e eu adoraria ter algumas inspirações XD  
Obrigada por comentar (:

**amei**: Fico feliz que tenha gostado.  
Obrigada por comentar (:

**xXx Ana Paula xXx**: Finalmente eu postei, haha.  
Espero que goste, e obrigada por comentar (:

Adorei as reviews, muito obrigada mesmo.

.


End file.
